


My name is whatever you decide, And I'm just gonna call you mine

by lomldrake



Series: my name is whatever you decide [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminals, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Belts, Blood Kink, Bondage, Bottom Yamaguchi Tadashi, Bruises, Butt Plugs, Captivity, Cock Cages, Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, Crying, Dacryphilia, Daddy Kink, Death Threats, Dom Kuroo Tetsurou, Dom/sub, Dumbification, Face Slapping, Gaslighting, Humiliation, Jealous Kuroo Tetsurou, M/M, Masochism, Minor Character Death, Murder Kink, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Kuroo Tetsurou, Praise Kink, Riding, Sadism, Serial Killer Kuroo Tetsurou, Spanking, Spit Kink, Stockholm Syndrome, Tongue Slapping, Top Kuroo Tetsurou, Yamaguchi Tadashi has an Oral Fixation, a lot of nicknames in this ngl, actually it's up to you if it's consensual, both sexual and non sexual, but in a horny way, but with a belt, it can be read as that, it's heavy on the crying ngl, it's not really establish ngl, it's only mentioned tho not shown, kinda is ngl, like to a point where Kuroo treats Yamaguchi like he's actually his possession, maybe at least, minor blood play, ok this should be it, only for a second tho, sub yamaguchi tadashi, that's connected to the gaslighting, there's a hint of plot if you squint, there's like the smallest hint of aftercare, what i'm saying is kuroo kills tsukishima
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:42:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27395182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lomldrake/pseuds/lomldrake
Summary: Yamaguchi hummed, lips moving from his neck to his hands, licking up dried blood and kissing his wrist. “Who was it? Do I know him?”Kuroo nodded, eyes still not leaving the window.“Probably deserved it if you killed him,” Yamaguchi said, starting to unbutton Kuroo’s shirt. “You still smell like blood.”-Or Serial Killer Kuroo kills Tsukishima out of jealousy and fucks Yamaguchi (who's locked up in his apartment) to distract him from it
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: my name is whatever you decide [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2153001
Comments: 13
Kudos: 104





	My name is whatever you decide, And I'm just gonna call you mine

“Alright, I’m about to leave,” Kuroo announced, leaning against the doorframe of their shared bedroom. The room wasn’t the biggest, neither was the rest of the apartment, but it was nice, cozy. 

Yamaguchi looked up from his phone. “Can I come?”

“You know, the rules, baby,” Kuroo sighed, kicking the door a little more open. 

“But it’s been so long.”

The pout that settled on Yamaguchi’s face made Kuroo have to look away, he knew he’d give in if he kept looking. “I took you out on a walk three days ago.”

“Not that. It’s been so long since I last saw you kill.”

_Oh._ Kuroo shouldn’t have been surprised, not since he saw the twinkle in Yamaguchi’s eyes the first time he walked in on Kuroo kneeling over a dead body, knife in his hand and covered in blood. He really shouldn’t be, but somehow he still was.

“Not this one, I promise you don’t want to see this one,” Kuroo replied. 

Yamaguchi pouted again. “The next one then?”

He sighed but nodded. “I’ll find you an easy victim you can watch, ok?”

“Can I choose?”

Kuroo shook his head. 

“Now come here, I need to tie you up.”

Yamaguchi’s face dropped. “Why? I haven’t tried to leave even once when you told me not to recently!”

“I don’t care,” Kuroo replied, walking to their bedside drawer and pulling out the chain he always used to keep Yamaguchi in place when he left. It was thick and heavy, had two cuff attached and was just long enough that if Kuroo locked it into the hook in the middle of the room, Yamaguchi could reach the entire bedroom and bathroom, it wouldn’t be easy, considering the weight of having the chain on his ankles, but he could if he needed to.

“But-”

“If you keep arguing, I’ll put you in the cage again,” Kuroo threatened and Yamaguchi immediately shut the mouth. At the beginning of their relationship Kuroo had wanted to be sure Yamaguchi knew his place, knew there was no point even trying to escape, so he had gotten him a cage, stored in one of their closets and locked with a key Kuroo would take with him everywhere. 

Kuroo carefully locked the metal cuffs around Yamaguchi’s ankles before taking the other side of the chain and hooking it into the cuff in the middle, the key disappearing in his pocket. “Now can you be a good boy while I’m gone?”

Yamaguchi nodded, eyes lowering to his cuffed ankles.

“You know why I’m doing this right? It’s for your own good, the world is dangerous and I don’t want you to get hurt.”

“I know, daddy,” Yamaguchi whispered. “Thank you.”

“I’ll keep you safe in here.”

He gave him a quick kiss and a pat on the head before grabbing his bag and disappearing out of the room.

A total of two hours went by before Kuroo returned, dropping his back at the front door and immediately making his way to the bedroom. Yamaguchi was exactly where he had left him, sat on the bed with his phone in his hand, music playing.

“You’re back,” he exclaimed. “How did it go?”

“Good,” Kuroo replied, and then a more quiet, “Very good.”

He sat down on the bed, looking out the window. Yamaguchi quickly leaned over to him, taking off his jacket and pressing soft kisses to his neck, lips hovering over hickeys and bites from the previous nights.

“You seem tense,” he whispered.

“It was different than usual, more personal.”

Yamaguchi hummed, lips moving from his neck to his hands, licking up dried blood and kissing his wrist. “Who was it? Do I know him?”

Kuroo nodded, eyes still not leaving the window.

“Probably deserved it if you killed him,” Yamaguchi said, starting to unbutton Kuroo’s shirt. “You still smell like blood.”

“It was Tsukki,” Kuroo said. “I killed Tsukki.”

“What?”

Yamaguchi let go of him, sitting back on his heels and looking at his boyfriend with wide eyes. “Why would you?”

Kuroo sighed. “I did it for you, ok?”

“But-”

“Didn’t you see how he looked at you? How he put his arm around you all the time? How he always sat just a little too close?”

“That’s not-”

“Of course you didn’t notice,” Kuroo whispered. “You’re too dumb. But that’s why you need me to look out for you.”

Yamaguchi shook his head. “No! No, you didn’t kill him, you’re lying, he-”

“Baby, have I ever lied to you?” Kuroo asked, his hand carefully wrapping around Yamaguchi’s wrist. “He was getting way too close to you, I did it for your own good, for us.”

“But he’s-”

“He’s what?”

“He was my best friend,” Yamaguchi whispered.

Kuroo shrugged. “He was putting you into danger, making you leave this flat all the time, making you put up with all his dumb ideas. How many times did he almost get you two caught, huh? Imagine if the police had gotten you, they would have taken you from me!”

Yamaguchi nodded slowly. “Maybe you’re right, it just - feels wrong, i don’t know.”

“It’s ok, baby, you’re confused, that’s normal. But I’m here, I’ll take care of you,” Kuroo whispered, pulling Yamaguchi into his lap. “He won’t hurt you again.”

“He never hurt me,” Yamaguchi whispered. “He wouldn’t-”

“Remember when he made you go out without my permission and I was forced to punish you? So that wasn’t his fault? Or when he touched your thigh and I needed to mark them so it was clear whose they were?”

Yamaguchi hung his head, wrapping tighter around Kuroo. “You’re right. It’s better this way.”

“See, baby, you just need to trust me on this,” Kuroo whispered, grabbing his boyfriend’s chin. “Want me to make you feel good now?”

Kuroo’s thoughts went to the bag still dropped in the hallway with the bloodsoaked knife, loosely wrapped in cloth, as well as his own shirt still have stains on it, thought about how this probably wasn’t the smart thing to do right then, but Yamaguchi’s eyes had looked so hurt, so confused, he needed to give the boy a distraction. Even if he did it for his own good, he still just lost his best friend.

Yamaguchi nodded slowly. “Please.”  
  


“Sure, baby,” Kuroo replied. “Kneel in front of the bed and I’ll grab some things, alright?”

Yamaguchi immediately did as told, Kuroo could see his movements weren’t as relaxed as usual, but he knew that would change, knew the tension would leave his muscles soon.

Once Yamaguchi had gotten in position, kneeling in front of the foot of the bed, hands behind his back, Kuroo stood up as well, moving to grab some things from the closet. He started with a few ropes for later, a spreader bar and a paddle. He considered a whip as well but decided against it. 

He sat back down on the bed, feet sat on the ground and ran his hair through Yamaguchi’s soft hair. “Can’t wait to completely ruin you tonight.”

“Please,” Yamaguchi whispered.

“No talking,” Kuroo reminded him, a rule established during scenes very early on in their relationship.. 

Yamaguchi nodded. “Sorry, Sir.”

“It’s alright, don’t do it again,” Kuroo hummed. He nodded again.

He moved the hand not in Yamaguchi’s hair down to the collar, pulling on the ring at the front. “I wish I could pull you around on a leash in public without raising suspicion.”

Yamaguchi looked up to meet his eyes, remembering to bite his lips before answering.

“But until that is possible, I’ll have to keep you safe in here, so they won’t take you from me,” Kuroo hummed. “They wouldn’t treat you the way I do, they don’t know how.”

Yamaguchi closed his eyes and leaned his head more into Kuroo’s hand. 

“Open your mouth, baby.”  
  


He did. Kuroo ran his hand back up from the collar over his jawline and pressed his thumb against his bottom lip, pulling his mouth as far open as possible, before pushing his thumb into his mouth all the way. He brushed it over Yamaguchi’s tongue, the smaller boy clearly trying his best not to gag as drool gathered in his mouth.

He then pulled his thumb back out, Yamaguchi keeping his mouth open.

Kuroo leaned down, hovering his face a few centimeters above Yamaguchi’s.

Then he spit. Directly into his mouth.

“Don’t swallow yet.”

Yamaguchi nodded, his body shaking a little. 

“Such a good toy for me,” Kuroo mumbled. “You’d let me do whatever you want to you, wouldn’t you?”

Yamaguchi nodded as best as his position would allow.

“Good boy, you may swallow.”

Yamaguchi did, opening his mouth again immediately after. 

"Good, now stick your tongue out, baby," Kuroo ordered, his hand still not leaving Yamaguchi's hair, grip strong to keep him in place.

Yamaguchi did, putting his tongue out as much as he could. Kuroo grabbed the paddle set down beside him with his other hand, slowly moving the tip over Yamaguchi's tongue. The younger boy shivered in anticipation, knowing what was about to come.

The paddle came down on his tongue hard and fast, and if it wasn't for the hand holding his hair in place he knew he would have flinched away. 

A second strike. And a third. Yamaguchi could feel spit running down his chin and tears forming in his eyes.

"Was this all it took to make you cry?" Kuroo asked. "I had so many more ideas, baby, don't take that fun."

Yamaguchi only nodded as best as his position allowed and stuck his tongue out as far as he could, gagging a little.

"Good boy," Kuroo hummed, the paddle coming down again. "Such a pretty slut for me."

Yamaguchi closed his eyes as the first tears started running down his face. 

"You're so much prettier when you cry," Kuroo said. "So much prettier when you're in pain. Maybe one day I should actually hurt you, one last time, make it really painful, how does that sound?"

A shiver ran over Yamaguchi's body, _Kuroo wouldn't kill him, he wouldn't, Kuroo loved him he-_

Yamaguchi realized that none of that mattered. If Kuroo wanted to kill him, Yamaguchi would let him. He'd let him do anything.

"You'd look so good too, all limp and helpless, covered in blood," Kuroo hummed. The paddle came down on his tongue again and Yamaguchi whimpered. It hurt so much and yet he'd ask for it over and over again.

"Look at you, drooling from being in pain, like the fucking slut you are."

And then the paddle was gone and Kuroo's hand was on his cheek. "Close your mouth, doll."

Yamaguchi opened his eyes, blinking confused, but did as he was told. He always did as Kuroo said, Kuroo knew what was best for him after all.

But before he could question it Kuroo's hand came down on his cheek. He screamed. 

"Shut up, or I'll gag you," Kuroo replied. 

A second slap. And then a pair of lips, directly where the palm of Kuroo’s hand had just come down onto Yamaguchi’s face. Kuro slowly moved over his face, kissing away some of his tears before, finally, pulling Yamaguchi into an actual kiss. 

It was slow and gentle at first, Kuroo only slowly picking up the pace. Yamaguchi fully melted into the kiss, the tension finally leaving his body and letting him relax. 

Once Kuroo broke the kiss he stood up, adjusting the clear bulge in his jeans.

“Kneel on the bed, towards the headboard.”

Yamaguchi did as told, kneeling in the middle of the bed, facing the wall and spreading his legs as far as he comfortably could. Kuroo kneeled down between him and the headboard, quickly getting to work. 

He grabbed both of Yamaguchi’s wrists and slowly guided them towards the headboard, making him bend over until his hips were at a perfect ninety degree angle. He carefully wrapped the rope around both wrists, trying it into a final knot. He took both ends of the rope and tied it to the headboard, leaving Yamaguchi’s wrists hangin in the air.

Next he grabbed the spreader bar to put between Yamaguchi’s ankles, keeping them as far spread as possible. The position took a lot out of Yamaguchi’s body, needing him to keep his hips up as far as possible.

“Don’t you dare move,” Kuroo hummed, climbing on the bed behind him. He sat one hand on Yamaguchi’s waist, the other pushing against the plug inside of him, pushing it deeper into him. The dark gray stone on the end of it reflected the ceiling lights, sparkling.

His fingers slowly trailed down from there, until they wrapped around the metal cage securely holding Yamaguchi’s cock in place. “How many days has it been since I last took it off?”

Yamaguchi tried to remember. He wasn’t sure, the days had mushed together by now, lines between them becoming blurry without a daily structure. Maybe it had been four? Five? Less than that? Maybe more? He didn’t remember. _Too long_. It had been too long.

“I’ll take it off tonight, ok?” Kuroo said, snipping his index finger against the cage. “I think you deserve an orgasm for once.”

Yamaguchi nodded quickly. 

Kuroo pulled out his keys from his pockets, searching for the cage key. Yamaguchi’s knees were shaking by the time he heard the key turn and the cage lock opening, his dick quickly hardening as Kuroo eased the cage off of it.

“It’s so cute,” Kuroo whispered, more to himself than the boy currently shaking under his touch.

Yamaguchi was biting his lip, not wanting to reveal just how desperately he wanted Kuroo to hurry and get to fucking him just yet. There were still hints of tears in his eyes from earlier and he was aware he’d probably cry at least once more during the night as well, he always did. 

Kuroo paid no mind to what he was doing, though, simply moving his hand up and down Yamaguchi’s dick, watching more and more blood flow and precum slowly forming at the tip.

It was a painful few minutes, because Yamaguchi knew it wouldn’t lead anywhere, not yet, he still had a lot of time to go through, Kuroo wouldn’t get him off just yet. So he knew getting his hopes up would be pointless, he _knew_ he would have to wait. But his brain became more foggy every second, his hopes to get somewhere rising, Kuroo was moving fast so maybe, just maybe he was going to let him. 

And then his hand was gone. From one second to the other Kuroo had pulled away completely, leaving him aching hard. Yamaguchi should have known, could have seen it coming, if he wasn’t dropping deeper and deeper into subspace every second.

But then, finally, Kuroo undid his belt, hope rising in Yamaguchi again, hope that they’d finally get to it, that he’d get something inside him now, but he was disappointed when his boyfriend instead went to fold the belt over in his hands, creating a perfect loop, before carefully running that over Yamaguchi’s thighs.

“Have I neglected your legs recently?” Kuroo hummed. “They’re less colourful than usual.”

The belt ran over the scar on his inner thigh, a badly heeled imprint of Kuroo’s name, a sign of ownership that Kuroo had carved into his leg in the early weeks of their relationship. Yamaguchi still had the knife he had used that night carefully wrapped in a purple scarf in a box under their bed.

“I should probably change that, don’t you think?”

Yamaguchi could feel his dick jump again, he was still painfully hard, he knew without the cage he would have gotten to this point the second Kuroo had first asked him to open his mouth, but now he was scared he’d get close just from the pain he was about to experience.

“You’re already so hard, I’ve barely even touched you yet,” Kuroo hummed, stroking his belt slowly over Yamaguchi’s thighs. _That’s a lie_ , Yamaguchi thought but kept it to himself, knowing it would get him nowhere except for maybe receiving a few more hits. “Kinda obvious how much of a whore you are, isn’t it? Pathetic.”

“I’m sorry, daddy,” Yamaguchi whimpered, hands balling into fists in an attempt to hold onto something, anything.

The belt went down on his thighs. A loud slap echoed through the room followed by a scream Yamaguchi barely even registered as his own. “Did I tell you to speak, slut?”

“No, but I thought-”  
  


“That’s the issue, isn’t it? You think. All the time. But we both know you aren’t the best at that, so you keep getting yourself into situations like this.”

This time Yamaguchi didn’t say anything. 

A second hit, a little further up his thighs. Harder. Yamaguchi screamed again. He had never been as glad as right now that Kuroo had soundproofed the entire apartment before moving in.

“Just leave the thinking to me and be a good boy, ok?”

Yamaguchi nodded.

“See, you’re learning already,” Kuroo hummed. “But I think you need a few more strikes to make sure the message becomes permanent, what do you think?”

Yamaguchi let out a whine, knowing he’d be doomed no matter what he did. If he agreed, Kuroo would say he asked for this, if he said no, he’d get punished for disobeying, if he said nothing, Kuroo probably wouldn’t be pleased either.

Another hit. 

“Count them.”

Yamaguchi nodded, hanging his head to wait for the next one. 

“Didn’t I tell you to count? How many has it been?”  
  


Yamaguchi tried to think, there was the first one, he remembered that, and the one after he got told not to speak and- and another one just now. That had to be all, he didn’t remember any other ones. “Three?”

“I didn’t ask you to guess,” Kuroo replied. “Or is this already too much for your little brain to handle?”

“I think it’s three, I remember three,” Yamaguchi whispered, his knees trembling, both in fear and anticipation. This was torture, the worst kind of sadism Kuroo could have, when he wasn’t just hurting him, wasn’t just giving him hit after hit until he was crying and too far gone for anything else but the burning strokes of a whip or belt. When Kuroo got like this he would make Yamaguchi wait, would put him right on edge and then take his time to deliver the blows. It was nothing but mind games. Yamaguchi loved it.

Kuroo hummed. “I didn’t ask how many you remembered, I asked how many it had been. We both know your brain isn’t the most trustworthy, don’t we baby?”

Yamaguchi nodded. “Three. It’s been three.”

“Too late for that now, should have come up with that when I first asked. Too bad, now I have to start all over again. But these are already turning so red.”

Kuroo’s index finger moved over the bright red bruise from the first impact, making Yamaguchi’s entire body tense, his mouth hanging wide open, whimpers filling the air.

“I hope you’re prepared to sit on these for a while tomorrow, because I have plans and I’m not going to change them, just because you can’t handle some pain,” Kuroo said, seemingly more to himself than to the boy currently trembling under his touch. “But I trained you well enough for you to be able to do that, haven’t I?”

Yamaguchi wanted to ask what plans he had that involved him sitting for a longer period of time, he really wanted to, but he remembered his rules so he only nodded and bit his lip, trying to keep the words from falling out. He’d be good, he wanted to be good, the best even. Kuroo would be so proud of him, if he could do that.

“See, not all hope is lost,” Kuroo hummed. “Now. Ten strikes and if you count all of them correct, I’ll fuck you, but if you make a mistake we start over again until you get i right, understood?”

He nodded again. Not like he had much of a choice.

But before he could think much about it, the first hit came down on his ass. 

“One,” he screamed, head thrown back and eyes closed. It hurt and he felt like he was going to die, but all he could do was push his ass back further, giving his boyfriend better access. If Kuroo saw this as what he needed, Yamaguchi trusted him. And it wasn’t like he didn’t enjoy the pain. Considering how hard his dick still was, it was more than evident that he enjoyed it a lot even.

“You look so much prettier covered in my marks,” Kuroo hummed. “Only mine, now that _he_ ’s gone. All mine.”

Yamaguchi only nodded, remembering not to speak out of turn. _Only his, Only Kuroo’s._

The second hit came down, a little lower again, but just as painful as the first few. “Two.”

“See, you can do it, you just have to try,” Kuroo said. “Good boy.”

Yamaguchi could feel tears forming in his eyes, partly from the pain, partly from the praise. At least the pain gave him enough of an excuse to not have to admit he was tearing up from praise, too embarrassed by that.

“You’re crying again already?”

Kuroo slowly ran the belt up and down the bright red bruises, careful to press against the spots that looked the most painful.

“Don’t worry, I’ll give you enough to cry over.”

Another hit, this time almost exactly on top of one of the prior ones. 

“Three.”

“Not like you really need it, don’t you? Kinda funny just how easy you cry, kinda pathetic as well thought,” Kuroo mused. “Good thing you look pretty when you do.”

“Four,” Yamaguchi whispered, voice cracking, tears starting to spill. The hits were beginning to hurt more and more, even if Kuroo used the same amount of force, his already bruised skin was getting overly sensitive.

Kuroo hummed slowly. “This is so much fun, maybe ten isn’t enough after all, I could do this all night. What do you think?”

Yamaguchi didn’t reply, he hadn’t been given permission to speak and he wasn’t going to risk his luck like that. 

Another hit came. 

“Five.”

“Good, so you remember the rules,” Kuroo said. “You’re allowed to answer the question now.”

“P-please don’t,” Yamaguchi whispered, barely finding strength behind his words. “You can’t do that.”

“I can do whatever I want, actually. Your body is mine, so I get to decide, don’t I?”

“It’s too much- I can’t handle it,” Yamaguchi tried to argue.

Kuroo sighed. “It’s up to me what you can and can’t handle, but I’ll let you off after then. Another time, though.”

Two hits came down in the span of seconds, directly after each other leaving Yamaguchi no time to breathe.

“Six, Seven. Thank you, sir.”

“Good. Now back to only speaking when counting.”

Yamaguchi nodded. He could slowly fele how his knees were starting to give in and his muscles were aching, the pressure of his position becoming almost too much. 

But before he could consider trying to somehow shift into something more comfortable, Kuroo was back to hitting him. “Eight.”

“You’re so bright red already,” Kuroo reached his hand out to press against them again. Bright red lines, clearly irritated skin and the first patches of a darker red were forming in some areas.

The next hit was harder than the ones before and Yamaguchi was sure that if Kuroo wasn’t careful he would draw blood with the last one. 

“Nine.”

“The next one is the last already,” Kuroo hummed. “How sad, I was enjoying that actually. Let’s make this one the most fun though.”

Before Yamaguchi could ask questions the belt came down, hard and fast, his breath leaving his lungs at the attempt to count. 

And then there was the sensation he always felt when Kuroo went just hard enough, the familiar prickle of blood. 

The tears streaming down his face had long been forgotten, as Kuroo carefully moved his right index finger over the blood covering the bruise where Yamaguchi’s ass met his thighs. He collected some of it on his fingers before moving closer to his mouth and pushing his blood covered finger against Yamaguchi’s lips. 

“You did so well licking Tsukki’s blood off my fingers, I want to see it again,” Kuroo explained and Yamaguchi tried, he really did, but his jaw was sore and his tongue still hurt, his body was tired, he could barely find the energy to move.

But he did his best, wrapping his lips around the digit and sucking it in as best as he could. 

“You should do a good job on this for your own sake, I don’t know if i feel generous enough to use lube right now,” Kuroo hummed. “Then again I could always draw enough blood to use that.”

Yamaguchi’s eyes went wide open, as his head started shaking and his body went tense.

“Don’t pretend you wouldn’t enjoy it,” Kuroo said. “Whores like you can get off on everything, can’t you?”

Yamaguchi started shaking more, his lips never leaving Kuroo’s fingers.

“Alright, I’ll be nice tonight, you’ve been good,” he finally said, pulling his hand away. The fact that Yamaguchi’s head followed his fingers until he physically couldn’t anymore didn’t escape him. 

“I’ll untie you now, and then we can get started, alright?”

Yamaguchi nodded softly, feeling one of the ankle cuffs loosening. Kuroo hurried to remove the spreader bar, throwing it on the floor besides the bed. 

He carefully settled his hands on Yamaguchi’s knees, pushing them closer together again until his thighs were almost touching. 

“You’re allowed to talk again.”

“Thank you, sir,” Ymaguchi whispered.

Kuroo then got to work on his wrists, first removing them from the headboard, Yamaguchi’s chest falling against him, no real energy left to hold himself up.

“It’s alright, baby, just sit back, ok?” Kuroo slowly guided his body back until he was sitting on his knees, the pain from his fresh bruises pressing against his lower legs making him whimper and his body shake. “You can’t convince me you aren’t enjoying this.”

He quickly grabbed the lube from the side table before settling back against the pillows and pulling Yamaguchi onto his lap.

For a second Yamaguchi thought at least his bruises wouldn’t be under constant pressure if he wasn’t sitting on his own legs, but he quickly realized sitting on Kuroo’s legs just put the fabric of his jeans against them, which probably would hurt more than his bare skin.

Kuroo slowly undid his own zipper, pulling out his already aching dick.

He reached behind Yamaguchi, who immediately leaned further into him, wrapping his arms around Kuroo’s neck and pushing his lips against his skin, leaving a soft trail of kisses and nibbling on his collarbone, not enough energy left in his body to actually leave marks.

“I’ll take the plug out now,” Kuroo announced, his fingers grabbing a hold of the base. 

Yamaguchi only nodded, his hand moving to hold onto Kuroo’s hair.

Kuroo carefully started twisting the plug out of him, doing his best to not hurt Yamaguchi more than he already had, placing it down on the bed beside them before quickly replacing it with one of his fingers.

Yamaguchi didn’t even have energy left to moan or beg for more, all that came out of his mouth were whimpers and a few broken gasps.

“You’re still so loose, I think I can just slip in the second finger, you don’t even need much prep,” he observed. “Oh, what if I just put my dick right in? Would you like that?”

Yamaguchi only whimpered in reply and with a low chuckle pushed the second finger in as well, establishing a slow rhythm. Yamaguchi was shaking with every thrust, Kuroo hitting his prostate every thrust and the bruises still pressing against his jeans. 

Kuroo ran his other hand over Yamaguchi’s back, slowly pushing him closer, making him arch just a little more. 

“Daddy, please,” Yamaguchi begged.

“Please what?”

Yamaguchi started shaking again, his grip on Kuroo’s hair tightening. “Please!”

“Are you such a whore you can’t even ask for what you want anymore?”

Yamaguchi started crying again, unsure if it was from pain, from being overwhelmed, from pleasure or all three.

“Do you want me to fuck you now, is that what you’re trying to beg for?”

Yamaguchi nodded softly, moving one hand to wipe away some of his tears, but Kuroo quickly grabbed his wrist with his free hand. “Don’t. I like seeing you cry.”

Yamaguchi nodded slowly, pushing his hand under Kuroo’s shirt, running it over muscles and skin.

Kuroo on the other hand pulled his fingers out and put both hands on Yamaguchi’s ass to slowly lift him up, and align his dick, taking his time to lower him again, careful not to hurt him just yet. 

Once he had fully bottomed out, Kuroo made sure everything was alright one last time before quickly starting to set a pattern, moving Yamaguchi up and down with his hands and snapping his hips to meet the movements he set. He knew Yamaguchi didn’t have the energy left in his body to actually ride him.

“You’re doing so well, baby,” Kuroo whispered. “So good for me.”

“Y-yours,” Yamaguchi whispered as a reply.

Kuroo smiled, pressing a kiss onto his temple. “Mine.”

Yamaguchi smiled, wrapping even closer around his boyfriend.

It didn’t take much longer for Kuroo to cum with Yamaguchi’s name on his lips, hands gripping tightly onto his hips, he hoped they’d leave bruises again. He pushed his hips up a few more times, riding out his orgasm until he felt his muscles relax and his brain come down from the high.

“Fuck that was good,” he whispered. “Such a good toy for me, baby.”

“Daddy, can I please cum now?”

Kuroo ran his hands over Yamaguchi’s waist, Yamaguchi whimpering every time he brushed over a fresh bruise. 

“Is that what you want?” Kuroo hummed. “You can, baby, you’ve earned it.”

Yamaguchi’s body started shaking. “Thank you, daddy, fuck, thank you!”

Kuroo only smiled, carefully wrapping his hand around the base of his bodyfriend’s dick, pulling him closer into his lap, grinding himself up into him.

  
“Does this feel good?”

Yamaguchi nodded, eyes pressed tightly together and head hanging. His body was aching, exhausted from the torture and pain he had been put through, but he was loving every second of it.

“You’re close, aren’t you?” Kuroo asked.

Yamaguchi could only moan in reply, as he felt Kuroo’s grip tighten around his base.

He was so close, he just needed a little more, a step over the edge, anything. He was about to start begging to finally get off when Kuroo spoke up again.

“You did so well, baby,” he whispered, kissing his forehead. “You looked so pretty when you came.”

“When I-?”

Kuroo raised his left eyebrow. “What’s wrong?”

“I- Daddy, I didn’t-”

“But you did,” Kuroo replied, brushing a strand of hair behind his ear. “And you looked so pretty doing it.”

Yamaguchi shook his head. “I didn’t!”

“Baby, I know you’re hard again already, but just because you’re a whore who doesn’t need recovery time, doesn’t mean you didn’t cum. Are you saying I just imagined you doing that?”

Yamaguchi hung his head. His dick was so hard it hurt and he was so close, he knew if he’d just get something, anything, he’d get off. So why was Kuroo saying he had already when his own body was telling him he hadn’t?

“Don’t you remember?” Kuroo hummed, untying his lover’s wrists and pressing soft kisses to the dark read lines that had formed from the ropes. “You were screaming my name and shaking so much, it was adorable, really. You didn’t shut up about how good it felt?”

“How… Good it felt?”

“Oh baby, were you so far gone that you can’t even remember it? Good thing you have me to remind you, for when your brain gives out.”

Yamaguchi nodded slowly. Kuroo was right, he didn’t remember, but it had to be true then, Kuroo had never lied to him, would never lie to him, he wasn’t like that. And it did sound right, he always screamed his name when he came and he did feel really good, so maybe he just went so far under he didn’t remember. That had to be it. 

“I’ll put the cage back on, and then we can take a nap, does that sound good?” Kuroo asked, his hand still running through Yamaguchi’s hair. Yamaguchi nodded.

Getting the cage back in place was a challenge at last, considering Yamaguchi was still aching hard and they had to wait a while for it to go down. But they did get it on and Kuroo went to open the window for fresh air before getting fresh clothes for both of them.

He put Yamaguchi in one of his old shirts before pulling him close to his now bare chest under the covers. 

“I love you,” Yamaguchi whispered. “Please don’t ever leave me.”

“I wouldn’t,” Kuroo hummed. “You don’t belong in the world out there, doll. I’ll keep you safe here, only mine, forever.”

A soft smile settled on Yamaguchi’s face as he used the last energy left in his body to pull closer to Kuroo, hide his face in the taller man’s neck and press a soft kiss to his collarbone. 

“I love you, Tadashi.”


End file.
